1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool storage rack, more particularly to a magnetic tool storage rack that has an expandable storage capacity and that can be mounted firmly to an uneven metal wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,416 discloses a conventional tool rack for storing hand tools. However, the storage capacity of the conventional tool rack is fixed and cannot be expanded as needed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,571,966 B1 and D487,193 S disclose a kind of conventional magnetic tool storage rack that can be mounted to a metal wall by virtue of magnetic attraction. However, the storage capacity of the conventional magnetic tool rack disclosed therein is also not expandable. Besides, since a magnetic unit is secured to a relatively long flat back side of the tool storage rack, the conventional magnetic tool storage rack may not be firmly mounted to an uneven metal wall surface, thereby limiting the range of application.